Bonanza
There are numerous connections between MST3K to the long running series Bonanza. Between the two shows, you can produce enough Americana to bake an apple pie. Bonanza Cast and Crew Making MST3K Appearances Lorne Green :Even if you have never seen Bonanza, you still probably know Lorne Green's face. He's the main character Ben Cartwright. Marshall Cole in SST- Death Flight Narrator in the short Johnny at the Fair from The Rebel Set Michael Landon :According to the Other Wiki, Michael Landon was in all but 14 episodes as "Little Joe" Cartwright. He also wrote and directed a number of Bonanza episodes. He went on to do Little House on the Prairie and Highway to Heaven. By starring in I Was a Teenage Werewolf, Landon creates the largest highway between the two series ☺. Tony Rivers in I Was a Teenage Werewolf Pernell Roberts :Another main fixture of the series, Pernell Roberts plays the oldest son, Adam Cartwright. Jim Conrad in San Francisco International Bruno VeSota :Definitely a working actor, Bruno VeSota played the recurring role of "Bartender". Well, if nothing else Bruno, MST immortalized you. Dave Walker in Attack of the Giant Leeches Zebelon Tabb in Gunslinger Sidney Chillas in Daddy-O Seltzer in The Wild Wild World of Batwoman Lee Van Cleef :He's just in one Bonanza episode (Bloodline), but Lee Van Cleef is a fixture of MST3K. Dr. Tom Anderson in It Conquered the World John Peter McCallister in Master Ninja I John Peter McCallister in Master Ninja II Carlos Rivas :Carlos Rivas has a deuce of Bonanza's appearances as Angel Montana. Arturo Ramos in The Black Scorpion Leo Gordon :Normally playing a heavy, Leo Gordon has a few spots as Early Thorne along with a pair of writing credits for Bonanza. Sgt. Enders in Kitten with a Whip Tobruk in Attack of the Giant Leeches Chris Alcaide :Chris Alcaide played "Blake" in three episodes. Deputy Joshua Tate in Gunslinger Peter Mark Richman :Peter Mark Richman, sometimes credited as Mark Richman, was in the episode A Word Full of Cannibals for his Bonanza appearance. For extra credit, he appeared in Bonanza: The Next Generation. His list of TV roles is impressive to say the least. Adam Chance in Agent for H.A.R.M. Carolyn Kearney :Carolyn Kearney played Annie Duggan in imaginatively titled The Annie Duggan Story. Jessica Burns in The Thing That Couldn't Die Robert Sorrells :Robert Sorrells played five different roles on Bonanza. Dan in San Francisco International. Fred Freiberger :Very minor Bonanza connection and not a large MSTie one, Fred Freirberger wrote the Bonanza episode Denver McKee. Screenwriter for Beginning of the End Producer for Space: 1999 which makes an appearance in Cosmic Princess True Eames Boardman :A tentative link at best, True Eames Boardman wrote the Bonanza episode Cassie. Screenwriter for The Painted Hills Theme Song Just because you haven't heard the lyrics from Bonanza's theme song (only in Bonanza's pilot), that doesn't mean the bots haven't! Remember to say these quotes to the that jaunty tune ☺. *Mitchell '- Host Segment Three:' **Tom: OK, now Bonanza, including the words! **Crow: Oh, OK. (singing) It's all right if I pick a little fight! Bonanza! *I Was a Teenage Werewolf **Mike: We've got a film and it's starring Michael Landon! **It’s all alright if I kill a couple kids- Bonanza! Need this quote double checked ☺ Other References *Gamera vs. Barugon - "Hey, it's the start of Bonanza." *Quest of the Delta Knights - "Bonanza, now with femmie clothes." Dan Blocker was known for playing Hoss Cartwright, the only major Bonanza character with no known MST3K appearances Please add if you find one!. But, the gang still shows their love. *Ring of Terror - Crow: "You hold 'em down, Hoss, Little Joe." *Quest of the Delta Knights - "Halt, Sir Dan of Blocker!". *The Creeping Terror - Mike: "Apparently Dan Blocker had been there." Category:References Category:MST3K References Category:Pop culture Category:Running gags Category:TV Shows